Una recompensa especial
by Karly-The Mexican Wolf
Summary: Sawako le encomienda una misión muy especial a Ritsu: vestir a Mio con uno de sus cosplay y tomar fotografías... Si lo logra, recibirá una recompensa... RitsuxSawako CLASIFICADO M POR ESCENAS SEXUALES ENTRE CHICAS - Lean bajo su propio riesgo


**Ésta historia se me ocurrió de repente, mientras una de mis amigas me mostró un boceto de historia sumamente pervertida hace unos días jejejeje… Por consiguiente, está muy subida de tono, así que léanla bajo su propio riesgo**

(…) (…)

**NOTA Y ADVERTENCIA:** K-ON! y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Kakifly y a Kyoto Animation… Si fueran míos, haría una historia ecchi yuri con sus personajes ewe… Ésta historia contiene relaciones sexuales entre chicas, así que si son menores de edad, o si no les gusta éste tipo de contenido, váyanse para atrás YA…

(…) (…)

**TÍTULO:** UNA RECOMPENSA ESPECIAL

**FANDOM:** !

**PAREJA:** RitsuxSawako (porque no hay fics de ellas juntas como pareja y me dio la gana hacer una :v)

**CLASIFICACIÓN:** M

(…) (…)

Era un día como cualquier otro en la preparatoria para señoritas Sakuragaoka, y ni se diga en el salón del club de música ligera, en donde abundan los dulces, el té, la amistad y la pereza...

"Ya, chicas… Hay que practicar las nuevas canciones…" exclamó la bella y tímida bajista del grupo, Mio Akiyama.

"Un rato más… por favor…" le contestó Ritsu Tainaka, la hiperactiva baterista y autoproclamada presidenta del club/líder de la banda.

"Ricchan tiene razón, Mio-chan…" le secundó la guitarrista principal de la banda y cabeza hueca No. 1, Yui Hirasawa, quien se desparramaba sobre el sillón del salón.

"No sea holgazana y póngase a ensayar, Yui-senpai!" exclamo la segunda guitarrista del grupo y un año menor, aunque más madura que todas, Azusa Nakano, a lo que Yui se lanzó sobre ella para abrazarla, como era su costumbre.

"No seas mala, Azu-nyan!" chilló Yui

"Suélteme… Yui-senpai…"

Al ver esa partículas escena, Tsumugi Kotobuki, la tecladista niña rica del grupo, pero con una amabilidad maternal y cierta afición a las historias yuri, comenzó a sangrar ligeramente por la nariz.

Y entre tanto juego y tanta discusión disparatada… Pues no hubo ensayo xD

(…) (…)

En clase de deportes, la clase 3-2 tenía ahora libertad de jugar a lo que sea. Yui, Mugi, y otras más jugaban a quemados (o dodgeball); Mio, Nodoka y otro grupo a basquetbol, mientras que Ritsu estaba en las barras, ejercitando sus brazos, para así durar más tocando la batería… su cuerpo estaba cambiando… aun no crecían sus pechos, pero los músculos de sus brazos, piernas y abdomen comenzaban a marcarse, no de forma exagerada, pero aun así la volvían atractiva.

Mientras hacía ejercicio, no se dio cuenta de que una alumna de primer año se acercaba a ella…

"Usted de casualidad no es Tainaka-senpai?"

Ritsu detuvo sus ejercicios "Sí, soy yo, de pies a cabeza!" contestó de forma un tanto presumida.

"Yamanaka-sensei la busca en la sala de profesores"

'Huh? Para qué me querrá Sawako…?' pensó la castaña

Así que sin pensarlo más, Ritsu fue directamente a la sala de profesores, en donde no había nadie, excepto Sawako Yamanaka, la asesora de la clase 3-2, de la sección de instrumentos de viento de la clase e música, y del club de música ligera, quien la esperaba con una sonrisa.

"Sucede algo, Sawa-chan?"

"Bueno, Ricchan…" respondió la profesora "Tengo una misión MUY especial para ti…"

(…) (…)

Pasaron dos días, ya era domingo, y Ritsu se dirigía a la casa de Mio para pasar un rato con ella… y para completar la "misión" que Sawako le encomendó…

Pasado un rato de convivencia…

"Oye Ritsu…"

"Sip?"

"Qué es lo que contiene ese maletín que trajiste consigo…?" preguntó la bajista con algo de duda.

"Ah?... Aaaahhh, eso!" señalando la maleta "Bueno… Es…" De inmediato, Ritsu sacó el contenido del maletín, revelando un sexy traje de marinera, provocando que a Mio se le fueran los colores del rostro.

"P-p-p-pero QUÉ ES ESO!?"

La castaña rió un poco "Es un traje de marinera, qué no lo ves!?"

"Ya lo se! Pero no insinuarás que me lo ponga!" exclamó Mio.

"Por qué no?" respondió la baterista "Te verías muy linda, Mio-chuan…" dibuja una sonrisa pervertida.

"NO! NUNCA!"

"Vamos, Mio! Hazlo por tu mamá!"

"JAMÁS!"

Y tras varios minutos de forcejeos (y de varios golpes para la pobre Ritsu), Mio fue forzada a ponerse el revelados traje, el cual tenía un muy pronunciado escote y una falda muy cortita, motivo por el cual la baterista casi sufría una hemorragia nasal.

"Te ves super sexy, Mio-tan! Me dan ganas de violar—"

"CÁLLATE!" la pobre Mio se moría de vergüenza, mientras la castaña tomaba fotos y se las mandaba de inmediato a Sawako por mensajes, sabiendo muy bien que Mio la obligaría a borrarlas… Y así fue, siendo la "Reina Peligrosa" que es, la bajista persuadió a la baterista a punta de violencia para que eliminara las fotografías…

'Pero aun así cumplí la misión que Sawa-chan me encomendó…' pensó la castaña con lágrimas en sus ojos y varios chichones en su cabeza.

(…) (…)

Pasadas las horas, Ritsu se encontraba sola en su casa, cuando de repente recibe un mensaje en su celular, ella lo abre y ve que es de su asesora…

_**BUEN TRABAJO, RICCHAN ^w^ SABÍA QUE PODÍA CONTAR CONTIGO 3 PRONTO TE DARÉ UNA RECOMPENSA ;)**_

_**SAWAKO**_

Ritsu cerró su celular y cerró la puerta con llave, puesto que sus padres y Satoshi fueron al campo a visitar a los abuelos, subió a su cuarto y entró al baño para darse una buena ducha…

Pero al salir del baño, envuelta con sólo una toalla… encontró a Sawako en su cuarto… sobre su cama… vestida sólo con un baby doll de encajes negros y rojos que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

"S-S-S-SAWA-CHAN!?" Ritsu tenía todos los colores subidos al rostro. "P-pero qué haces aquí!? Y con esas fachas?!"

La eludida sólo dibujó una sonrisa. "Bueno, vine aquí para darte tu recompensa…" Sawako se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la baterista muy lentamente, moviendo sus caderas de manera muy sensual, haciendo temblar a su alumna… y al estar ya muy cerca de ella, abrió la parte de arriba de su baby doll, mostrando sus amplios y firmes pechos.

Ritsu se sonrojó bastante… "P-pero… Sawa-chan…"

"Shhhh…" la profesora calló a su alumna colocando un dedo sobre sus labios. "Sólo disfruta mi recompensa…" Y dicho eso, comenzó a besarla con pasión.

Ritsu no podía creer lo que pasaba… su propia maestra se metió en su cuarto en paños muy menores, y ahora la estaba besando… y lo más increíble de todo esto es que se halló correspondiendo a tan ardiente beso… ambas se besaron muy apasionadamente hasta que el maldito oxígeno comenzó a hacer falta, obligándolas a separarse… pero eso no detuvo a Sawako, puesto que retiró la toalla del cuerpo de las castaña, dejándola casi desnuda a excepción de unos bóxers amarillos con elástico negro.

"S… Sawa-chan…" susurró la baterista.

La profesora relamió sus labios al ver el tonificado cuerpo de su alumna. "Mmmmm… No sabía que hacías ejercicio, Ricchan… Aunque te hacen falta pechos, lo compensas con un deleitable cuerpo…" enfatiza eso último con un tono seductor.

Eso avergonzó un poco a la castaña. "E-e-eso es por tocar batería!"

Sawako tomó las manos de Ritsu y las colocó sobre sus enormes pechos, haciéndola soltar un pequeño suspiro. "Vamos, Ricchan… no tengas miedo… puedes tocarme… es tu recompensa…"

La baterista tragó saliva, y muy lentamente, comenzó a acariciar los senos de su asesora… se maravilló con su suavidad, y por cómo reaccionaban ante sus caricias… Sawako suspiraba levemente del placer que le causaban las caricias a sus pechos, y deseaba ansiosa a que Ritsu hiciera más…

… Y no tuvo que esperar mucho, debido a que la menor de las dos bajó su cabeza a la altura de sus pechos, y sus labios succionaron uno de ellos con una lujuria tal que hizo que la profesora lanzara un sonoro gemido. La lengua de Ritsu recorría alrededor de su pezón, el cual estaba muy duro debido a tanta excitación… y no fue todo, puesto que una de las atrevidas manos de la baterista comenzó a deslizarse por su plano abdomen hasta llegar a su panti de encaje negro, el cual bajó con habilidad, y así comenzar a tocar su húmeda vagina.

"Ahhhh… Ricchan… eres muy atrevidaa…" Sawako gimió ante el atrevimiento de su alumna.

"Me dijiste que podía tocarte… Y eso es lo que hago… Sawako…" Ritsu respondió en un susurro seductor.

"Mmmm..." La profesora gimió de nuevo al sentir los labios de la castaña sobre su cuello, besando y lamiendo con maestría... era como si ella ya hubiera hecho ésto antes... será que ya lo hizo con Mio? Tal vez deba preguntar después… pero ahora… "OOOOHHH…" La lengua de Ritsu se aventuró a explorar sus húmedos labios vaginales…

"Nnnmm… La lengua de la baterista paseó libremente por la vagina de su maestra, lamiendo su clítoris ávidamente, tal y como lo hizo ya varias veces con Mio… 'Hablando de Mio… tal vez mañana haga esto con ella…' pensó la baterista mientras chupaba y mordisqueaba la intimidad de Sawako.

"Haaaaahh! Ritsuuuu!" Sawako se retorcía de placer y sujetaba la cabeza de Ritsu contra su sexo, así pasaban los minutos hasta que Sawa se vino sobre la cara de su pupila, quien relamió todo ese dulce néctar.

"Mmm… Delicioso…"

"Ricchan…" Sawako susurró entre jadeos "No sabía… que eras una… experta… complaciendo mujeres…"

"He hecho esto varias veces con Mio…" respondió la baterista "Pero no se lo diga a nadie, por favor…"

"No le diré a nadie… con una condición…"

"S-sí…? Sawa… chan…?"

Sin decir nada, Sawako empujó a Ritsu a su cama y gateó sobre ella de manera sumamente seductora. "Déjame complacerte…" Y al decir eso, besó a su alumna con una pasión desenfrenada.

Bocas y lenguas pelearon por el dominio total de la acción, siendo Sawako la vencedora, quien de inmediato soltó los labios de su presa para atacar su cuello. "Haaah… Sawa…" gimió la baterista.

La profesora besaba y lamía el cuello de su asesorada, para luego bajar lentamente hacia sus diminutos pechos y saborearlos con lascivia, provocando alaridos placenteros en la castaña, quien sujetaba la cabeza de la maestra y enredaba sus dedos entre sus cabellos. "Ricchan… Tu cuerpo está caliente…" Sawako susurró entre lamidas y mordidas excitantes al torso de Ritsu.

La lengua habilidosa de la profesora recorrió el abdomen de la baterista, trazando las leves líneas que marcaban sus músculos, mientras sus dedos jugaban con su ya erecto clítoris, haciendo que el cuerpo de Ritsu se retorciera aun más de placer. Ante eso, la mayor de las dos se atrevió a introducir un dedo dentro de la húmeda vagina de la menor, ejecutando lentos movimientos de saca y mete.

"AAAAHH! SAWA-CHAN!"

Así estuvieron un buen rato, con Sawako dándole placer a Ritsu con sus dedos, lamiendo y mordiendo cada parte de su cuerpo, hasta que el clímax llegó para la baterista, heciéndola correrse largamente en la mano de su profesora, quien retiró sus dedos y los limpió con su boca. "Mmmm… estás deliciosa, Ricchan…" gimió la profesora sensualmente…

Pero de repente, Ritsu cambió los papeles de la situación, dominada por el placer y su propio ego, y se colocó encima de Sawako, subiendo una de sus piernas sobre sus hombros, para a continuación juntar su propia vagina con la de su asesora, provocando gritos de éxtasis en ambas.

El cuarto de Ritsu se inundó de suspiros, gritos, gemidos , y el característico aroma del amor que profesora y alumna se daban. La castaña acariciaba y apretaba uno de los pechos de Sawako, mientras la maestra se retorcía de placer mientras paseaba una se sus manos por el torso de Ritsu. Así pasaron más de media hora, hasta que sus cuerpos no resistieron más y se derritieron en un delicioso orgasmo. Ritsu se dejó caer sobre el colchón, mientras Sawako recostaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de su alumna, y lamía uno de sus pezones juguetonamente.

"Y dime, Ricchan… Qué tal si repetimos esto…?" preguntó Sawako curiosa, a lo que Ritsu respondió…

"Zzzzzzzzz…."

Sawako tenía una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza, sorprendida de que la baterista cayera dormida, pero no le importó y siguió agasajándose con su cuerpo…

(…) (…)

**CONTINUARÁ… O NO?**

(…) (…)

**Lo se… no me quedó muy bien que digamos, el motivo es que hace mucho que no escribo fics y no tengo muy ejercitado mi cerebro que digamos, pero paulatinamente recuperaré mi ritmo x33. Y ya saben, pueden dejarme un review para felicitarme, darme uno que otro consejito, y una que otra mentada de mutter xDDD**

**NOS VEREMOS PRONTO!**

**KARLY :3**

(…) (…)


End file.
